


Another Earth For Us

by EndyReadHead



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, F/F, Gen, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndyReadHead/pseuds/EndyReadHead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was suppose that it was over. The Earth and people were save, they just needed time to heal, time to understated their new beginning. Find the way of live with each other’s again. It took them 2 years to build a home again.</p><p>Except for Clarke. She lost Lexa again. There is something that never ends. So much has changed since her first time in earth, Clarke became another person and now she is a leader, but she is tired, but maybe there was an opportunity, she feels it for the moment she hear her voice through the radio. "Lexa?" "Yes?"<br/>Her home wasn’t on this earth anymore. She needs to go to the new earth and find her. Because just by her voice, something happen in her hearth. It has to be her, she must be her home.</p><p>Lexa has always felt that it wasn’t enough; She loved space but somehow she doesn’t understand why she love it in that way, the blue sky for sure and stars, but still something feels so odd with it, some feelings that she didn’t understand. Before she even know, the odd feeling has a name, "Clarke".</p><p>Because they are two worlds colliding, one more time.</p><p>or The one were there is another earth with people that are just like you and Lexa is alive but in alternate reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Odd Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> We are following the story so far of The 100 , with Raven being the genius with Monty the resolved the absurd matter of months they had. Now is 2 Years later.

**ANOTHER EARTH FOR US**

  
_Another World_

  
_Another You_

  
In the grand history of the cosmos, more than thirteen thousand million years old our Earth is replicated elsewhere. But maybe there is another way of seeing this world. If any small variation arises, they look this way, you look that way.

  
Suddenly maybe everything changes.  
And now you begin to wonder. What else is different?

  
Well, one might say that you have an exact mirror image that is suddenly shattered and there’s a new reality.

  
And therein lies the opportunity and the mystery.

  
What else?  
What new?  
What now?

  
_Another chance_

  
**Earth / 2152 / spring / Polis**

“That’s all, thanks for your time” Luna nodded slightly while everyone else in the room turned to leave, Luna look at Clarke who was standing right next to the door waiting for everyone to leave. “I thought we speak about this”  
  
“So do I” she sigh walking towards her.  
  
“We can’t have two commanders”  
  
“We are not commanders” Clarke said standing across the table. “You are, I’m just…”  
  
“Acting like the commander, while you pretend you’re just an ambassador” she smirk “Seriously Clarke you should have taken the responsibility and not have gone by me. It is clear that you were born for this. Sometimes I don’t tolerate your looks when we take a decision that doesn’t seems to you”  
  
“Can you not….” She looks away and Luna searches her gaze.  
  
“What? Did that offend you or has something to do with Lexa?”  
  
“We have better things to do” Clarke said.  
  
“Yeah and you were the one who wants me here, so lest move on and stop looking at me that way, your words and looks doesn’t work with me”  
  
“Can you stop? Listen, the only reason you are here is because we needed each other to survive, again”  
  
“Yeah that and because 70% of our people didn’t want to follow you” She crosses her arms and Clarke sighs “Even when they should… I know you just want to help us, and they see that now, I promise” Clarke looks at her and just nodded slowly “As I said… you born for this”

 

Clarke just looks away when someone knocks at the door and they heard some kind of fight. Luna raises her voice given the entrance, the doors open and Raven was standing there given the guards a murderous look.

  
“Let her in” Clarke orders.  
  
“You two better learn who I am” Raven threatened. “I saved your little life”

 

And yes, she did, a year and a haft ago, she, Monty and Jasper along one of the leader of the Blue cliff clan. The clan got closer as soon they heard about the new leader Clarke and all that she has done, they were the big key for keep everybody safe and it got better once Clarke was availed to talk to Luna again.  
  
“They know Raven” Clarke interrupted “They have orders because of the meeting”  
  
“Yeah right…. So. Was the plan now?” She ask while closing the doors. “Are we going to keep ignoring that suddenly we can see another’s planets from here?”  
  
“That’s why I call you” Clarke said “Have you heard anything else?”  
  
“Only interference, nothing clear, yet, you call Joan, right? I need her again for this”  
  
“Yeah, she is coming tomorrow” Clarke sigh.  
  
“She is?” Luna raises her voice surprised “And when did we talk about this?”  
  
“As you say” Clarke looks her “I’m very capable for take decisions by myself, and Joan and raven work really good together, they might have information or tools that we don’t have”  
  
“I’m always telling you what I’m thinking for plans; you could have tell me that before the meeting” Luna cross her arms.  
  
“You know that’s the right thing”  
  
“Maybe I don’t” Clarke frown. “We are good now” she look between Raven and Clarke “It take us so much effort, Why we bother to see a planet that may not have anything interesting”  
  
“That looks exactly like the earth” Clarke insist “I know you don’t understand this but that’s not normal”  
  
“So what if looks exactly like the earth? For what you what it? We don’t have what it takes for go there”  
  
“Yet” Raven said and Luna looks her with discomfort. “I’m just saying that we are safe for now, we don’t know what else might happen next, at this moment nothing can surprised me, so whatever”

 

Luna looks at Clarke and she didn’t say anything, she didn’t need to, Clarke can already tell by the way she is looking at her, is a difficult time, but somehow they work good together, even when they don’t agree with something, it takes so much time for them but Clarke needed her and Luna somehow agree to help her, maybe she saw the opportunity for peace, same as Clarke.

 

“Why are you doing this?” Luna asks again, because she could see something else. “We are good Clarke”  
  
“I’m just being cautious, it’s a feeling….” Clarke said with her gaze down.  
  
“A feeling of what? Danger? ”  
  
“Let’s just, try to know a little more, we would know once Joan arrive” Luna walk to the little table next the wall and got her hands into the bowl with water that she always asked to had in the room. Clarke look the way she move her hands on the water and in her memories she still could see back the day Luna washed the blood off her hands, and she do that everything she need clarity. “Don’t worry is just a normal investigation”  
  
“Yeah, whatever” Luna said with the same sarcastic tone that Raven.  
  
“I will see you this afternoon” Clarke said walking towards the door.  
  
“Wait” Raven said “When will you see O?” She asked to Luna.  
  
“Octavia? She is okay if you wanted to heard that. She will back whenever she want” She adds while Raven put the eyes in white. “She is better now”

 

Clarke look over her shoulders the way Luna said that last words and all she could thing is that look in Octavia eyes when she found her by accident with the Boat people and still she hasn’t returned, and she will not force her, not even Bellamy try.  
She waits for Raven and walk in silent for a moment.

 

“Maybe she is right” Said Clarke.  
  
“Don’t do this now Clarke, I’m still surprise that you two got along but you know that we need to know what is going on, that exactly like the earth, we grow up looking at it and now there it is again, and is not freaking Mars or Jupiter. And you know it so well”  
  
“Yeah I know, is just…” she take a deep breath. She didn’t said it, but she was just tired, so tired, and the feeling inside was too much because it was recognizable.

 

 

**Another Earth / June 2016 / California**

 

“Nick, I swear to God I will hit you if you are not here. I clearly told you that my flight arrived at noon. Where are you?”  
  
“Can you calm down? I can see you grumpy face and the way you are kicking your bag against the poor man in front of you”

 

Lexa look up and found him waiting with the rest of the people receiving the students. She smile and apologized with the man very ashamed and make her way downstairs to his brother that she hadn’t seen in months, she let her bags on the floor and hug him laughing while he smile.

  
“I miss you my little constellation” He said taking a steep back with a smile.  
  
“Don’t get to excited but I miss you too” she smile “You look great” She said looking at him with detail.  
  
“I’m feeling great. Come on, mom is waiting for you” He pick up the bag of the floor and cross her arm around her shoulders. “She is making your favorite cake”  
  
“Is the stepfather there?”  
  
“What do you think?” Lexa grumble and Nick smile “And wait for you to be there, some things have change a little…”  
  
“What do you mean? Why you have that look in your face? I still have a room in my home right?”  
  
“Well… yeah but, lest not talk about it, I want to hear everything about "the course diploma that is like college but is not" thing, every little dirty detail that you can't said in front of mom”  
  
“You are so annoying sometimes” She sighs with a little smirk and passes her hand over her hair. “What do you think I would do in course of quantum physics and astronomy?”  
  
“Something more fun that the name of it” Lexa laugh a little. “Are you for real? You applied for that scholarship so you could do what you always do at home?”  
  
“Is not just any program Nick, this is special”  
  
“I can believe you, college is for be a jerk and get drunk, but you not just go to college but also takes extra programs besides college”  
  
“That’s what makes me happy” She smirk a little and wait for him to take off the car alarm.  
  
“Well yeah, you better be, now that we know you are my only choice for the future” He smiles when he saw the look on Lexa face.  
  
“You better have a job because there’s no way I’m taking care of you in the future”  
  
“We both know that you will, even when I don’t ask you too do it. Because you are a little person who cares too much” Lexa refused with a smile.  
“Just take me home”

 

Both of them get in the car and in the way home Lexa told him a little about interesting things that happen on the trip, once he turn to the next way, they both could see what everybody has been talking in the last week, it was inevitable to not see it, what seemed like a normal planet was not. Lexa take a deep breath feeling the lack of it like whenever she look at the planet or the stars.

 

“So…” Nick start.  
  
“So…” She breathes slower this time and looks at her right the street and the people walking between the stores with bikinis and big hats.  
  
“Did you know something about this? I mean is beautiful but, Does it looks like what I think?”  
  
“I don’t know” She said still feeling the lack of air.  
  
“You don’t know? The sky lover doesn’t know anything? Come, you must know something” He insists “Isn’t that what you are studying? People don’t talk about it on college or something?”  
  
“Is just, is easy to see that is very similar of the earth, but that’s why they send us home early, please don’t say anything but, miss Joan told me that this Is not the first time, that it might happen before”  
  
“How they know that?”  
  
“That’s why I told you that I don’t know too much about it, I have never read something about it on books” she look up at the sky were you could see the planet like if it was the moon or the sun. It was heart breaking by itself, but for Lexa that was more. Maybe more that curiosity. She can really tell but it bothers her “Is just weird”  
  
“I’m surprise of seeing you this odd about it, I thought you will be enchanted” Lexa look him for a moment before turning the radio on, because she just couldn’t explained either, she is usually enchanted about anything in the sky and in earth in general, but this time it was so confusing, so odd, so unique.

  
A couple of minutes later Lexa could already see home when she got a text from one of her friends in college.

  
  
**Costia:** _Back at home and I’m already bored, they have so many questions, you were right :/ Please take care…_

  
  
Lexa smirk feeling a little weird about her, especially after what happen in the last 6 months, even when they have been friends all their life.

 

“Who is that you are so nervous about a text?” Nick ask turning off the engine of the car.  
  
“Costia…” She said.  
  
“Oh… so, you two still friendly, interesting” He said taking the bag of the back seat.  
  
“We have been friends since kindergarten we can’t just ignore that, and is not like we did something to hurt each others, I just wasn’t feeling myself in the past months and I need time for college and the program” she said getting a little angry.  
  
“Hey… easy” Nick look her a little concerned “Is okay, you don’t have to give me any explanation, but if you want to talk about it” Lexa interrupted him.  
  
“No, let’s just get inside” she said getting off the car, took her cell phone again and write back.

  
  
**Lex:** _I just got home, but I know my mom won’t ask anything, you know her. Take care you too… talk you later?_

 

  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

“Here it is”

  
Lexa look at her mother with a big smile because she was smiling too, she love her mother smile because there was a time where she didn’t see it that much. Madison put the plate with lasagna in front of here and kisses her forehead one more time. Nick was already eating while she and her mother talk a little about the program and college.

  
“I’m so happy to have you here my little girl” She said and Lexa put her eyes in white, she hate that name so much. “Your room is exactly as you left it the last time”  
  
“Thanks mom, I’m happy to be here too” She smile but that wasn’t true at all. And the reason she wasn’t ask her a question.  
  
“So, You are staying here the summer?” Her mother boyfriend asks and she didn’t even look at him.  
  
“Not really, just a couple of weeks, I need to get back for the program”  
  
“I didn’t know that” Her mother said sitting in front of her.  
  
“Well because is the first time I’m telling you, we left the project unfinished and after that we start class again.”

 

She could see the disappointment on her mother, but she was happy of seen her doing what she likes, kind of the same look she had after high school graduation and she was accepted on MIT Massachusetts and Madison knew that she would have to life by herself away from home, but she was in one program that not many people could have an opportunity.

  
“Oh… well we would enjoy our time as a family as much as we can” Madison says and in the same moment Lexa saw that son of Tom, her mother boyfriend, running down the steps of the stairs and looking kind of tired.  
  
“I’m sorry to be late” Michel said sitting next to Tom “I fall asleep”  
  
“You are not saying hi? Lexa is here” Tom said and Lexa look at her mother without any expression on her face.  
  
“Hey, good to see you” The teen boy said and start eating.

 

  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Lexa crossed her arms under her neck taking a deep breath without being able of take her eyes of the stars surrounding the planet in the sky. Lying on the roof of her house as usual since she was a kid. But this time was different, because the view change a lot, is not just the start and the dark night or the moon, is a planet right in front of them and is was mesmerizing for her eyes.

  
It felt like waiting, for a light or a voice, it was so odd, but she know that if her father was here he would help her, just like he tech her about the stars and discover the meaning and were to find them. Usually the stars remind her to someone, she never knew who exactly, she like the idea that is her father, but… it wasn’t enough.  
Her cell phone got text it was short but questionable.

  
**C:** _Can I call you?_

  
“Little constellation!” Nick screams and she got up looking him standing next to the swings. “Let’s go to the movies!”  
  
“Is the new brother coming?” She asks crossing her arms.  
  
“You know they can hear you. Right?” Lexa just stares “Like you will care” He smile “No he is not coming, now get down here”

She turns off the phone and goes down by the tree. “I can believe that Tom is living here now”  
  
“We both know it was a matter of time. They have been dating for 4 years now. And you don’t live here anymore, so what’s the problem?”  
  
“It was dad house” she said and it was end of the conversation.

 

  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

**/Polis/**

  
“Again!” Luna insists pushing Clarke with the sword. Clarke breathes taking a better position. They look in silent waiting for the first move, both alone in the middle of the woods. Clarke went for it but Luna was fast, she was good and Clarke was already tired and she couldn’t help but think that maybe Lexa will love to know that she can defend herself now. Just maybe… but she got distracted and Luna take off her sword leaving her unarmed. “Are you even here?” She asks while Clarke was sitting on the grass.  
  
“I’m tired that’s all…”  
  
“The whole week?” Luna doubt but sat next to her. In silent both looking at the sky “What’s going on?” Clarke was looking now the sword in front of her.  
  
“You never told me why you are doing this” She look at Luna “I know that you never like all this, and we haven’t had many problems. So why you insist on teach me all of this?” Luna stay quiet for a while.  
  
“I might be here now, but I don’t want to have all of this” she point to Polis “It was never mine and I didn’t want it”  
  
“You are leaving?” She feel odd about Luna leaving too… Because somehow after all that happen, Luna was just herself with her, she didn’t look at her as a leader or her only option, she didn’t need her in that way, she didn’t had to worry about disappointing her o something.  
  
“No... is just…. If we will keep doing this, you need to know us, think and act like them, that doesn’t mean that you have to change, not at all, I’m just trying to make you stronger. Not all of them think like Lexa did and you know that” Clarke nodded “And because she did the same with me” Luna sighs and feels the look of Clarke on her. “We trained together sometimes, she was good with the sword and I was skilled in fighting. You are thinking about her again right?”

  
  
“I never stop” Clarke looks up “But it has been stronger lately, is like she was still here” She looks down the chip has now become a necklace thanks to Raven, she took it in her hand and sighed before letting it go.  
  
“Is because she is”  
  
“Yeah but is different”  
  
“You miss her, and that’s okay, I kind of feel the same with my brother” Clarke looks at here because is the first time she ever mentions her brother. “Want to try one last time?” She continue taking her sword again. She stand up and look at Clarke with patience.  
  
“Just one more, tomorrow we are meeting with Joan”  
  
“It will be the last one once you overcome me” She laughs a little and Clarke did too.  
  
“Well, is on…”  
  
“Come one princess, what are you waiting for?” Clarke looks her with surprise.  
  
“Who told you that?!”  
  
“Hey I like Raven, even when we fight almost all the time”  
  
“I’m going to kill her…”  
  
“Try it with me first. Come on!” she said with a challenging look and Clarke smirk.

 

This was so odd but at the same time it was relaxing, just trained and not really thing about the responsibility, and because things change a lot since the last time people were in danger, she can breathe a little more, she can take a moment for just stares at the sky if she want to, she could try to draw something, only something because she wasn’t able to draw a face, not anymore.

  
She took her sword of the grass and one last time took the chip in her hand before put it under her blouse, look at Luna and smile a little taking a deep breath before start.


	2. "The voice"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two worlds begin their clash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go... because this is just the beggining :)

**Days later.**

 

Lexa let her head down into the couch covering her eyes once she read the text message for the fifth time and give a glance at her laptop were she was checking her e-mail. Everybody were going crazy because they know that the answers were at school, were professionals would tell them what was really going on, especially since there will be a world wild release were people were expecting to have answers because everything was staring to going out of control making their own theories and more.

But her classmates have been taking over the group chat on Facebook all day and she was starting to get annoyed by it.  She personally send an e-mail to her professor of the program because she didn’t like the idea of left the program just like that, she had things to finish in her project and been at home wasn’t on her plans for the summer, not when she could be doing something more interesting, and not really expecting an answer but she did had one, and all it said was: _The wait will be worth Woods_. 

 

What that supposed to mean? It make none sense. And is not that she wasn’t interest in the new planet, is because she was, if she were in the laboratory with people who see things the way she does, she was very sure by this moment she already would know if that planet was livable, well… maybe not to that extreme but she would have discovered something, and she was sure that they have already discovered, they must since the NASA asked for the professionals, so they needed time for do it by themselves.

 

She closed the laptop leaving it on the center table, covering herself with a blanket returning her attention to the documentary. Pretty much everything she has been doing since she got here, other than sometimes going out with Nick and his friends or with her mom, only with her mom rejecting the idea of spending time with Tom, something that it hurt her mother but she knew she could never convince her otherwise.

 

“Hey! You are watching Star Wars and you didn’t tell me?! How dare you!” Nick said going down the stairs still in his pajamas. Lexa frowned and looked up at him. “Wait” he said frowned as well “Is this new movie of Star Wars? Because I haven’t seen it yet and I don’t recognize any of this” he said pointing at the Tv.

“Is because it isn’t, is a new documentary of Netflix about Cosmos and I hadn’t had a chance to see it” Lexa said and Nick whined.

“You are so boring and nerd. Is summer watch something different for the love of god”

“Yeah” Michel said entering at the room with a bowl of cereal in hand “You have been watching that since this morning, some of us have other things to watch” Lexa made a gesture of annoyance just by hearing his voice.

“Yeah, and some of us have been living here forever” She said clenching his jaw.

“And some have already left and some of us live her now” He said upset.

“That’s what the raider said” Lexa went poker-faced while Michel grimaced with annoyance. Nick laugh while Michel make her way up stairs.

“Bye Felicia!” Nick said the corner of her mouth quirked up, Lexa couldn’t help a little laugh. Nick joins her with a little laugh too and takes a sit on the sofa next to her. “Are we for real doing only this the whole day?”

“No… I’m waiting for Costia and Mercedes; we are going to the beach”

“You are? Wow, I wasn’t expecting that… Can I tag along?” Nick said his whole face lit up.

“No you can’t” Her eyes narrowed.

“What? Why?”

“Because you have a crush on Mercedes I don’t want things to get awkward”

“So? You have one on Costia and you are still going you two, wait no...” He raised a brow “You two were a couple for a while didn’t you?”

“It’s different” She squeezed her eyes shut “She is my best friend above all”

“That’s what she said” He laugh when Lexa threw her pillow to him.

“I’m serious”

“And I’m Harry Potter” This time Lexa hit him in the knee, in the same moment the doorbell rang “Speaking of magic”

“Just shut up and stay there” She warned walking to the entrance, she sighed deeply before opening the door, is not like it was the first time she saw Costia after the break up, they even sat together on the plane, but it was still uncomfortable.

“Hey” Costia smile “You ready? Mer is in the car “She point over her shoulder.

“Yeah, just let me get my stuff” She smirk and Costia winced.

“Are you okay?” She asks when she saw the discomfort in Lexa.

“Yeah, I just really want to get out of here”. For a moment she looked up, curtly observing the planet in the sky, gently with a half- smile at the thought of how strange it was to think of something like that, a planet that could be seen as if it were the moon. “Just a moment” she look one last time the planet before turning on her heels and go for her bag.

 

\------------------------

 

“Clarke” Raven insists for the third time when she notes the she wasn’t paying attention.

“I’m listening” She said but still looking to the sky, the sun was going down and she was loving the view, especially after been hours talking and arguing with Raven, Monty and Joan on how long was it taking to have a good signal of the transmissions that were more consistent with the days, according to Raven it meant something, and that something wanted to connect or communicate with them. The technology was better now, not like in the Ark, but it worked, and now this new transmissions that Raven recognized them as those of The Ark.

“What happen in Polis? This morning, you never tell me”

“Just some disagreement with a deal between two traders. Luna take care of it very well” She looks at Raven who lean on the wall with her “Something new?”

“We are working on it”

“Of course” She sigh.

“You okay? You seem tired” Raven ask after seen her that way in the past days.

“Yeah, I just haven sleep well. Last night I help my mother with a patient” She gulped and closed her eyes to the memory of the girl crying for them to stop the blood and the pain, but the memories were replaced by a fearful look but without any sound, only a pair of green eyes watching her as she held her hand over her stomach as the black blood trickled between her hands. She sigh and winced hating how difficult it was to talk about that day with someone else, she never could and never will. “I hate it, that’s all”

“Okay…” She said doubtfully but she would dare to ask more.

“Octavia is here” Clarke said taking a step away of the wall and Raven looked up in surprised to see her horse approaching, Raven and Clarke the both looked each other surprised when they saw Octavia dismount and approach them with a certain subtlety holding in her hand a black bag.

 

Octavia looked at both of them and Clarke shared a warning look with Raven when she stood beside her. Asking her in silent to be nice, but Raven raised a brow and turn her attention to Octavia.

“Well, well, well, little fox finally got tired of the sea. Doesn’t she?” Raven said and Octavia look at Clarke for a moment before speaking.

“And you still fell the adrenaline of saving the world by what I see” Raven smirk a moment.

“Is the never ending story in this place apparently, ask Clarke, she was about to open her hearth to me” Clarke couldn’t help a little smile.

“Speaking of it, Luna said that this might help” She up the bag before let it down on the floor “I heard a little about what you two are trying…”

“What do you mean?” Clarke asked.

“Well, there is a hearsay that maybe more people like” she made a pause “like us are coming one more time… and that you are trying to communicated with them. They are not very happy” Raven look at Clarke who look away. “Is that true?” Octavia ask very confused.

“We don’t know” Raven said “Yet… but we are curious about it. I mean is exactly like…”

“The Earth. I know I will never forget a view like that” O said looking up for a moment, still weird of the idea that there was a moment that she could never see nothing else more than white and grey, and now, she is even looking at the earth or something very similar.

 

“Raven! Clarke!!!!” The three look at Monty hectic running in their direction “We signal! We have signal!!!” 

\------------------------------------

 

 

Lexa observe the beach partially empty, there was a couple of people a little more withdrawn. Surely they all were watching the programming that was taking place at this time, but the purpose of leaving was to pretend that nothing was happening, even if it was inevitable to think what they must been talking right now. She looks at Mercedes taking pictures of the sunset and smile because she was always taking pictures, she was 3 years older than her but they somehow became good friend while Lexa was in High School and Mercedes was the team leader in the school newspaper.

 

“I can’t do this” Costia said sitting down next to her when she was lying on the sand. Lexa looked her in confusion. 

“You can do what?” She asks a little shy of what she might say, Costia looked at her for a moment vacant and then she sigh.

“Ignoring that they are doing a transmission of what is happening”

“We’ll know when we get back to college”

“Yeah well, you might had the opportunity of work in it, but I don’t, so I need to know now” She said while looking for her phone on her back.

“What that’s supposed to mean? Lexa narrowed her eyes.

“Oh come on, you are the favorite of the Dr. She will include you if given the opportunity. Especially as her assistant is in love with you”

“She is not in love with me” Lexa said running her hand over her hair.

“She totally is” She said with a little smirk “You are so naïve Lexa, you didn’t even notice about me till I kiss you” She said and Lexa looked away. There was an awkward moment until Mercedes came over with a big smile.

“The view is so beautiful right now. Isn’t it?” She said without noticing the awkward expression of Lexa “What is going on?” Mercedes look at Costia typing on her phone.

“I’m looking for the live transmission, I just could ignore it anymore” She said and Lexa eyes went round. Mercedes sat in front of them while Lexa try to focus on something else, but looking out the side of her eye when Costia up the volume of the transmission, where several professors, scientists and NASA representatives discussed what was happening.

 

 

She saw some kids running and pointing at the sky, she couldn’t help of think of herself as one of those kids when her father took her there so they could see the stars and then he took her to a place far away were the lights were so visible so they could use better the telescope and talk about the constellations. She didn’t know how long she was distracted until she hears at Mercedes and Costia screaming.

 

“Wait What?!” Mercedes and Costia said talking bout at the same time without stopping even more surprised. Lexa look at them with confusion.

“They have known about it for years now!” Mercedes said and Lexa forehead furrowed getting closer to hear well.

“What do you mean for years?” She asks and Costia looked her for a moment.

“They have known about the other Earth for years, they call it _Terra_ , they have known all this time but never said anything because they have been studying it with caution; they haven’t sent anyone, yet. But I can’t believe it…. They wouldn’t say anything if it hadn’t come so close to our Earth”

 

Lexa focus on the phone when she saw her professor speaking on the name of NASA, saying that according to what they know the Earth is 99% the same as theirs, the other percent is about to be discover when they know if it is currently inhabited or not. They assured not be sure that is their answer if global warming gets worse, buy that it could be a possibility.

 

“Did she just suggest that maybe there are people living on it?” Mercedes said and Lexa glanced at her phone when it started to vibrate with severe messages from Nick. “You have to be fucking kidding me!”

“SHHH!” Costia push her gently concentrating on what was happening “Something is happening” she said when Dr. Joan was interrupted by a man whispering something in her ear, she stoop out of leaving the room immediately while another professor continued for her. “Something happen”

“We need to go back” Lexa said.

“Wait for the transmission to end” Costia said looking at Lexa standing.

“I mean to MIT. We need to get back”

“We still have 4 days more” Costia said.

“I don’t care, I want to get back” Lexa said raising her voice with a totally serious look. Obtaining a surprised look of both. “Mercedes? Can you take me now?”

“To the airport? Lexa.. come on, are you crazy? Not now and I haven see you in weeks why are you doing this?”

 

 

Lexa didn’t know how to explain it, but being here wasn’t calling her anymore, It felt like she doesn’t belong here, she has been feeling that way since she can remember but even more since her father past away, she preferred been in a classroom, the library or studying in her bedroom, at the observatory even better, but here there was nothing more for her, not even the disagreements with her mother or the idea of Tom living in her house, there was nothing here for her, it was like floating in the void.

 

 

“Lexa!” Costia said again raising her voice when she saw her vacant expression. Lexa blink and sigh taking her bag.

“I will wait next to the car, please just take me home” Lexa mutter pulling away and ignoring the calls of Mercedes.

“What just happen?” Mercedes ask “I mean, she always have been so serious but is as if she weren’t here”

“I honestly don’t know, she has been this was for the last couple of months. Why do you think she walked away from me? I didn’t know what to do anymore…” She sigh “Just let’s go before she take the bus by herself or something, we will hear it on the radio o later”

 

Along the way Lexa stayed in the back seat until they reached her home, she said a little goodbye and enter her home, ignoring the questions of Nick, she walk straight to her room looking around of it, feeling like and intruder on her own room, it was already night and her telescope was by the window, it wasn’t as good as the one she had in her bedroom in college but it works the same.

 

She could hear down stairs her family discussing what they had seen on television, she closed the door and look thru the window at the sky, she then did something she hadn’t done so far, she take her telescope and try to see more closely to the other land or as now they say… _Terra_

\-------------------------

 

“I can’t hear anything” Clarke said after several minutes of trying.

“I swear that we hear words” Monty said looking at Joan and now Raven trying to recover the signal “There were words” he insist.

“The boy is right” Joan said “It had interference but we missed the channel”

 

Clarke and O looked at each other, O a little at defensive about what was happening, but lest at the time when they met for the first time after almost 2 years of knowing nothing. Clarke felt very relieved to have O back, even if it was just a moment, to see that she was still alive meant a lot, it meant that she fought and she personally understood that part. A part of her knew that she was upset with Clarke, because she saw things that other didn’t saw. Same as Raven, they lost someone too, and they are always fighting for it, even when they don’t said it out loud, they know.

 

“Is been almost an hour Monty” O said

“An hour?” Raven said “We had been working on this for days and we had an answer”

 “You should just leave it…” O insists and Joan looks at Raven who looks at Clarke, waiting for an answer. Clarke hesitated a little.

“Maybe we should wait for Luna” Clarke said.

“Clarke” Raven insists.

“Try again” Clarke said and O sighs.

“I’m out of here” O said and Raven snarled. Clarke took a few steps toward O trying to stop her.

“Wait. O…” She said and O expression hardened.

“Don’t touch me” O said taking a step back.

“O stop” Clarke said just when O turn on her heels toward the door.

 

But just only then the room fell silent only be heard the radio interference which was interrupted by a “ _Hello, anyone there_? _Hello_ ” the room remained silent everyone without expressions, they just stay in their places, same as O, while the interference of the radio became louder and came down again.

“Maybe is just any of our people” Raven said hoarsely.

“ _This is the Earth, is anyone out there_?” the woman voice said again and very little they could hear voices behind her saying stuff like she must try another channel.

 

“Raven!” Clarke finally could speak and Raven got closer to the radio, same as Clarke, O just turn around looking from the door.

“Hello” Raven said “We are here. We can hear you. Copy” the radio remained in silent for short moments.

“ _We can hear you_ ” The woman said and Raven swore softly while Joan took the radio of her hand, Clarke look at O who had a lost look.

 

 

Lexa buy the ticket for the plane from her laptop while she starts packing because her flight will depart in 3 hours and she honestly couldn’t wait any longer.

 

Clarke began to feel very anxious because it was that feeling again.

 

And on Earth Dr. Joan couldn’t believe that for the first time in years they have a connection with the planet they have been observing for a while now.

“Is this…” Dr. Joan said shocked “Is anyone hearing this?” she got close to the microphone in front of her, ordering that they could record it but not put it on live, not yet. “I would try again” She said clearing her voice as the rest of the people were silent “This is Dr. Joan who is this?” she wait for a moment.

“ _This is Joan too_ ” they heard and for a moment they though they transmission were returned but weren’t exactly the same words. “ _Hello?_ ”

 

 

“Did she say you name?” Monty said and Joan looks at Raven “Or we were ourselves? What are the odds that you two have the same name?”

“Monty stop” Raven said “Try again”

 

 

Lexa down the stairs with her suitcase in hand seeing her mother and the rest were still in the room waiting for the transmission to continue, because apparently was interrupted as it was only the image of NASA on television.

“Little constellation” Nick said when she saw her but ignore the suitcase on her hand “Something happen, they curt the transmission saying that there was nothing to be worry and just be proud that we found another planet” only then he notice the suitcase “Were you going”

“Alycia?” Her mom said and Lexa snarled.

“Don’t call me like that again!” She said.

“I’m sorry darling” Her mother said aware that she didn’t allow anyone to call her like that for so long now. “But what are you doing?”

“I need to go back to Massachusetts” She said.

“I knew something was happening” Nick said jolly “That’s why they call you back didn’t they?”

“Nick. Stop” Madison order looking at her daughter who remained silence “Is it really necessary?” Lexa winced looking down while nodding. Madison sigh “Okay… I will take you to the airport” Tom try to stop her but she gave him an expression of comfort before follow Lexa who just hug Nick in silence.

 

 

“This is Joan from Blue cliff clan. I repeat we can hear you” Joan said and they wait in anxiety.

“ _This is Dr. Joan Tallis from Earth. Is that your last name too_?”

“Is the same name” Raven mutter.

“She is asking for a last name” Monty said.

“We don’t have one” Joan said.

“Ask something else” Monty insists and Joan look at Clarke who just nodded.

“Hello Joan, this is Joan, what part of earth are you?”

 

 

Dr. Joan looks at the people behind her speechless. She took a deep breath before continuing.

“Hello Joan, I’m from the United States” she said and waits.

 

“Where is that?” Joan said looking confused at Raven and Clarke who seemed run out of air for a moment, Clarke searching in her memories where she had hears that before and Raven recognition dawned on her face.

“Is impossible” Raven said looking at Monty and then O and Clarke.

“ _Can I ask how you look like Joan_?” the other woman said and Joan hesitated before answering.

“I’m a person Joan, with blond hair and brown eyes, hands and a body of the woman if that’s what you re asking” They didn’t know but people on the other Earth were staring to make theories.

“ _Are you the leader Joan_?” Everyone look at Clarke who sat up staring at the radio.

 

 

The road to the airport was quiet, Lexa was impatient and her mother could see that.

“I know that you weren’t expecting this change when you got here” Madison said.

“Actually I was, kind of” Lexa confess looking now in front of her. There was silent for a moment.

“Are you happy? If is not here, are you happy there?” Madison ask and Lexa closed her eyes “I know I failed you when your father left us, I know I focus more on Nick than you, even when you must needed me too”

“Mom” Lexa said but Madison continues.

“But I’m so proud of you darling, I am, because you follow what you want, even when I don’t understand too much about it, you had your own passions and you follow them. I know you are making big things and that all because of you. And you make me proud. But all I want for you is for you to be happy. So, if been there makes you feel that way, that’s okay, as long as you feel like home” She said and Lexa look true the window clenching her jaw while closing her eyes for a moment.

\-----------------------------

 

It was about dawn in a couple of hours when the plane landed. She took a taxi to the Institute and took a shower taking her time because the last talk with her mother wouldn’t leave completely alone, she didn’t had the courage to tell her how out of place she has been feeling and who everything has change in the recent months, she would like to have the connection that once she had with her but she couldn’t for the moment, despite everything, she returning what the best option, it was strange but she felt better that way.

 

She couldn’t wait any longer so she went to the institute asking for the Dr. Joan, it take more that she was planning but she figured out with just one call to her assistant, who in lest of a couple of minutes connect her with the Dr. who gave her access to where she was.

 

“I would said I’m surprised buy I’m not” Her assistant, Rebecca, said when she saw Lexa walking towards her whit her identification hanging from her neck. “I knew you wouldn’t resist” Lexa smile a little.

“Hello Rebecca” She said walking next to her. “Everything seems like people are going crazy over here” she said looking how totally transformed the rest of the place, laboratories, desks where before they weren’t and people walking in all directions.

“And you weren’t in Washington, there is the real thing, but since we communicate first now every station is working for us”

“Wait” Lexa stopped for a moment “We communicate with them already?”

“It happen a couple of hours now, but we lost connection, they have been working on it since then, that’s why Dr. Joan want you here. She thinks that fresh mind might help” Lexa almost couldn’t believe that she was right here, where everything was happening. They continued and stop in front of the main room, where people were working surrounding the doctor who walked in circles with her cup of coffee. “Woods is here” Rebecca said and Joan looked up smiling a little.

“Is so nice to see a fresh face” She said walking toward Lexa “She is the best in my program people” She said raising her voice “If you are not careful she would take your job really soon. Is so nice to see you Woods”

“I can say the same Dr. Where do you want me?”

“Right here young lady, we need help, everyone is already too tiered”

 

It might past 3 more hours and Lexa was standing in front of the many screens, walking and staring at them, Dr. Joan retired for some fresh air, orders of the president, leaving her and a couple of workers making sure not to lose the signal completely, she didn’t show it but she was impress of seeing how many people were involve, people from other countries were brought to work on it, which according to the Dr. warned, she should kept the secret as much as possible to maintain normalcy in people. So it wasn’t only here at this moment, but in other places they were trying to communicate again.

 

“On Washington they heard something” One of them said and Lexa looked over her shoulder. “They are sending the signal to here” they look each other.

“Notify Dr. Joan” Lexa said walking towards the radio when she could hear the transference getting loud “NOW”  

 

 

“I think I got it again” Raven said closing her eyes for a moment to hear better, she take of the earphones and look at Clarke. While Monty and Jasper with Joan were trying to make a better way to communicate with the radio. “I think I got it. Come on, said something” She hand it to Clarke who stood beside her supporting one of her hands on the table.

 

 

“She is on her way” The man said to Lexa who was now reading the readings on the screen and numbers going up and down on the radio.

“I think we got it” Lexa said approaching closer to the radio and holding her index finger over the red button on the microphone. Thinking that maybe she shouldn’t but everybody has been working so hard to just let it pass. She was going to do it but  someone voice stops her.

“ _Hello? Are you still there_?” it was a woman voice, but, younger… at least that’s what she heard in compared to the recording that Rebecca showed her of the first encounter.

 

 

“Try again” Raven insists and Clark took a deep breath before doing it again.

“Hello? Earth? Is anyone still there?” She said feeling some kind of lump in her throat.

“ _I’m here…”_ A voice said and Clarke stop for a moment feeling a little lost in her memories but she swallows the lump in her throat and continued.

“Good… is nice to know that” She said and wait for a moment.

 

 

Lexa stare at the microphone forgetting for a moment the reason she was there, her finger still over the red bottom she soak her lip for some reason thinking on what to say now.

“ _Are you still there? Who is this_?” the voice said again and Lexa cleared his throat.

“Yeah, I’m still here. Who is this?” She ask only then realizing that she ask the same, she was going to answered but the girl do it first,  this time noticing some kind of hesitation on her voice.

“ _Is Clarke…”_

“Clarke” Lexa said without thinking “Nice too met you…” only then there is complete silence on the other side, Lexa waits, she doesn’t know why, because it feels as if it were not there at the time. “I’m Lexa…” She said almost in a whisper. She thought that maybe they couldn’t heard her.

“ _Lexa…?”_ The voice, well, Clarke said and without thinking her smile slipped a little, but she notices the hesitation on Clarke voice.

“Yes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is.... I hope you are enjoying it because this will get so much better, you will see ;) 
> 
> Have a nice day :)


	3. "The Illusion"

“Hello? Are you still there?” Clarke said feeling fearless that the connection was forever loss. There were a moment were they couldn’t heard anything.  
“Try again” Raven insists and Clark took a deep breath before doing it again.  
“Hello? Earth? Is anyone still there?” She said feeling some kind of lump in her throat.  
“I’m here…” A voice said and Clarke sighs and stoped for a moment feeling a little lost in her memories that somehow came to her mind because of the voice, but she swallows the lump in her throat and continued again.  
“Good… is nice to know that” She said and wait for a moment. 

“I think she is not the same person, it sounds different, but don’t stop, when can’t afford lose time” Raven said looking at Clarke “Are you all right?”  
“Yeah… I just” She stopped for a moment and then took the radio back “Are you still there? Who is this?”  
“Yeah, I’m still here. Who is this?” Clarke had a smirk on her face, she sound so innocent… but very sure of what she was doing, she must be young and somehow it made her feel more confident about this idea of they were feeling so curious. And she needs to give a name to that voice.  
“Is Clarke…” She said a little anxious.  
“Clarke” The voice said and that was it. Her name through that voice. She closed her eyes trying to focus and not deviate from the reality of what was happening, but there was no way to focus now, her own name is repeated over and over again and Raven could see the confusion in her. “Nice too met you…”  
“Clarke? What’s wrong with you?” Raven brows drew together.  
“I…. she…” Clarke said a little stutter. “I’m Lexa…” Clarke though that she heard that, but is impossible, her mind now was out of her control, but maybe…  
“Lexa…?” Clarke said almost unconsciously, without expecting to get an immediate confirmation.  
“Yes?” She said.

Lexa… said. Clarke took a step back staring at the radio, no, she is not Lexa, Lexa is not here anymore and she hasn’t been here in a while now. What kind of person would do something like this? What the hell is this?! 

“Okay… another person with the same name… this is weird” Raven said and Clarke looked like she was crazy. But the true is that Raven was in shock.  
“Are you kidding?” Her voice slightly hoarse. “Who’s fucking doing this?” Clarke push the chair next to her. “What is this!?” Raven stoop up with her hands on the side of her face  
“Easy… Clarke. I don’t know what is going on” Raven frowned when Clarke expression hardened. “I’m next to you why I would do something?”  
“This is not funny” She growled walking towards Raven but she stopped when the girl on the radio called her name again.  
“Clarke? Clarke?... Are you still there? Hello?” 

Clarke closed her eyes feeling that pain again, she breathe heavily shaking her head, trying to keep it together but it was so hard if the girl was still calling her. She remained firm itself all this time, and now, out of the blue some girl who sound a lot like her and calling herself as Lexa, are affecting her this way. 

“Clarke?, Can you hear us? Clarke?” her voice sounding interrupted and hesitant, but it was playing with Clarke’s mind. 

“Stop…”Clarke mutter keeping her eyes closed “Stop….” She looked up to Raven “Stop it!” Raven hesitated looking at her and then to the radio, totally not understanding what was happening with her, because she had her suspicions, she knew that things happened in the time that Clarke was out, she knew in that time was important to her, but never listen a word of it, but now, having it there in front of her, the reaction of Clarke at the sound of a girl called Lexa, was the old Clarke, which always seemed to have an internal struggle trying to stay standing tall, but her eyes said it all, her trembling lips, it was as if it would break right there and now.  
“Easy…” Raven said “I’m calling the rest, okay?”  
“I would find the one who is doing this” She hissed and way out “And I would murder them!”  
“Clarke! Stop! You need to calm down!” Raven try to reach her but she stopped at the door watching her go down the aisle. “Shit…” She mutter looking behind her the radio.

\--------------

Lexa squinted not getting response from the other side, she began to feel a little anxious because for a moment she was talking to someone who seemed relieved and surprised to talk to her and then she was gone… 

“We can’t lose her again” Lexa mutter feeling some tension in her neck “Where is the Dr?!” She raised her voice a little anxious.  
“She is on her way. We still got good signal try something else!” The man said behind her.  
“But she is not answering…” she inhaled some air and try again “Clarke…. Please… tell me you are there, anybody say something”  
“I’m here!” Dr. Joan said entering the room with the rest of her teammates. “You made contact, good job Woods. Excellent” She took the radio “Hello? This is Dr. Joan, is Joan there?” There was only silence, while Raven was walking in circles thoughtful on the other earth, he ring their voices but unsure of the next move. “Did you talk to someone?” Joan looked at Lexa how was lost in her thoughts.  
“Yes…” She hesitate a little “It was a girl, new in the records, her name was Clarke but then she just stopped talking”  
“What did you said?”  
“My name, that’s all…” She felt some pressure on her neck feeling all eyes on her. The room remains in silent.

 

Raven stopped walking when Joan entered the room.  
“We had connection?! What happen? Clarke is screaming at Jasper and the rest that are working on the on the antenna?”  
“What?” Raven walk out the room “We need Luna” She said leaving Joan alone with the radio. 

 

“Hello? Is Joan here” All eyes when to the microphone on the desk away from Lexa whose eyes narrowed thinking that she would listen to Clarke again.  
“Joan!” The Dr. smile and everyone concentrate on her now “Is so nice to hear you again…”  
“I can almost say the same”  
“We had so much things to talk, is there some way your people can made a proper meeting with your leader or something?”  
“I think you just did, but something must have happened because we have some problems here”  
Dr. Joan looked over her shoulders for Lexa, she looked around as everyone else but she wasn’t there anymore, she was gone.  
“Find her” Dr. Joan orders. 

 

“Clarke stop!!!” Jasper screams trying to push her out of the area where they had been working for days to strengthen the antenna. “Don’t touch everything you are going to ruin it!”  
“Who has access to this?! This is not funny you psycho!” She said looking around the room and the faces of the others who watched with fear.  
“I don’t know what are you talking about! Clarke.” Jasper put a hand on her shoulder looking for ways to look her eyes, but unexpectedly, Clarke took his arm by turning until it fell to the ground with his arm on his back. Everyone in the room gasp in surprise. Somehow all had hoped for a reaction like this to Jasper by Clarke. The room when silent while Jasper mumbling nonsense with his face against the concrete.

“Clarke?” Bellamy’s voice caught the attention of all but Clarke remains absent her eyes burned whit anger. When he notices this he walks a step further. “Clarke, let it go” he said without hesitation and only then Clarke blink loosening Jasper.

Clarke stoops up and sees Jasper for a moment then she turns to Bellamy who she hasn’t seen in a couple of weeks now, but that doesn’t matter now. He is about to say something but Clarke cut him passing next to him exiting the room. 

....  
Lexa stopped her hurried walk once she was in the stairs of the building, she didn’t feel like taking the elevator because she was feeling lacked of air, she feel the necessity of leave the building but for a moment she lost the sense of what to do, so she sat in one of the emergency exit stairs and breathe closing her eyes for a moment. Her brain only then processing what just happen, she in fact spoke to someone who, according to everyone, wasn’t exactly of this planet, and it felt…  
How it suppose to feel? She did something not every person was allow, or even aware of what was happening, she did something that even her dad would love to, but it feel as haze, standing there and aware of something that was there but at the same time not feeling nothing in particular besides…calmness? Maybe?

But for a moment she freak out, something very rare for her, she is the kind of person who remains calm at moments of panic, but after hearing that girl voice, the hesitation in her, she know something was going on, and the way she said her name, like she know her…

“Maybe she knows me…” She told herself and then shook the idea away, she ran her hands through her hair resting her elbows on her knees and thought of all the possibilities, she knew she had to go back, by the way she left the Dr. will go mad, but she couldn’t stay there anymore, especially for the feelings that overwhelmed her once Clarke no longer responded the radio. “What a crazy idea… come on, is not a bid deal” except that deep down, it was, and she was willing to find out the reason.

 

“!There you are!” Rebecca said once she saw Lexa walking down the hall toward her. “Joan is going crazy”  
“Of course she is” Lexa sigh.  
“Are you okay? Do you need more time for…”  
“No. I’m okay I just need some air…”  
“Well yeah, I mean you are part of history now” Rebecca laughs a little.  
“Please don’t say that” Lexa mumble and Rebecca just noodle walking besides her.

Both stopped at the entrance of the room listening the conversation that the Dr. Joan was having while others where recording the moment, writing and analyzing everything.

“As I said, the leaders of this project are busy with some situation over here, right now I’m the only one in the room, and we are doing this project in secret till we know how to control it”  
“Secret? Is there a reason to do it the way? That means that there is a mayor leader there?” Dr. Joan said and there was a little moment of silence.  
“Is complicated”  
Dr. Joan sighs and looks at everyone.  
“I’m the only one thinking that she is a little on the defensive” She said to all of them “We are not going anywhere if we don’t talk to the leader”  
“Maybe they don’t want to contact us that way, maybe they are just preventing” One of the men’s in suit said.  
“Not the leader” Lexa said drawing the attention of others “To be honest she sound as confused as us and anxious”  
“You need to tell me exactly what she said” Dr. Joan insists.  
“I told you already, she ask my name and that’s it” 

Everyone looked at her with hesitation and Lexa hated that, but she remains quite when Dr. Joan approach the radio again.  
“Listen Joan, I understand if you don’t want to give us information without any supervision, but will you please set a date tomorrow with all your leaders so we can have a conversation?”  
“Of course, I will ask” everyone in the room smiled relieved.  
“Good, now tell me, what time is there? At the moment”  
“The sun is up” she said and the rest took note.  
“Okay, so… apparently they don’t have hours…” One of them said.  
\--------------------------

“I heard that you almost broke Jasper arm”

Clarke looked over her shoulder in the same moment Octavia make her way to her.  
“Took you long time” She chuckle and Clarke just look to the front again. “You okay?” She ask after a moment of silence “What happen there?”  
“A joke that’s what happen”  
“Clarke”  
“This wasn’t what we expect. What was that?! She said Lexa… and her voice was” She stopped. A small knife playing in her hand. A habit she had since Luna training.  
“Lexa is gone” O told her in a harsh way.  
“I know” She roll her eyes and stare at each other “I know…” 

Octavia looked down at the left hand of Clarke. Where the chip roll between her thump and index finger.  
“Are you sure?”  
“You didn’t heard her voice like I did”  
“You destroy her from inside”  
“I know what I did!” Clarke groan with anger losing her patient with O. “But I also know what I heard”  
“For what we know it can be someone from this earth. They know things about us and they might want what we have now with Polis, we both know that hierarchy and power will forever be a human existence problem” 

There is silence and Octavia keeps going. 

“This might be a trap, don’t let your feelings get in the way Clarke, she is gone. Everyone is”  
“You sound just like them” Clarke look up “You learn well, don’t you?”  
“Didn’t you?”  
“I lean a lot. That’s why we are here, still” She shallow a lump in her throat “And I learned that feelings makes us”  
“Weak”  
“I won’t have this conversation with you” She said between teeth, and stared to walk away.  
“We are fine here! We don’t need them” Octavia keep going and Clarke stopped turning to her.  
“For how long?!” She looked around “Tell me? Because we have been saying that since we exist. I don’t want to ignore what I can see. I thought you were the same”  
“Were. Key word” She crossed her arms “You said it first, when you were looking for me. I don’t look the same”  
“Well I change too, but my promise hasn’t. And I would find the reason of who they are”  
“Curiosity killed the mouse, keep that in mind”

Clarke walk away. Her mind still with no answer, all she knew is that she couldn’t stood arms close. And she needed Luna, even though she knew her answer already.  
…

“We are going to cut all connection!” A man said. People standing around the big table. Clarke looking from far Luna standing in the middle with Monty by her side. She hasn’t said a word yet.  
“What else we know?!” another ask and soon there were many questions and zero answers. Everyone stop when Luna raise hey had. She then cross her arms and without looking behind her she called for Clarke. 

“Something to say?” She ask waiting. Clarke looked all eyes on her, all of them used to Clarke been always like the right hand of Luna.  
“Monty said it all”  
“Clarke” Monty looked her almost with desperation. And Clarke knew, she can said about that girl name Lexa. This will only make more cause.  
“I’m asking for a private conversation with the commander” Clarke said. In matter of seconds the room was empty. Luna turn to her still arms close. Waiting. The words in Clarke lips afraid of been said. 

“What a talk” Luna said with some sarcasm and Clarke finally speak.  
“The girl name is Lexa” Silence. That was all. Luna trying to read Clarke but all she saw was vulnerability.  
“Clarke…”  
“I know. I know. But, what if is a trick? Joan speak with a woman name Joan. And now Lexa?”  
“How many people could know about the importance of her to you to made something like this?”  
“According to Octavia…”  
“O doesn’t count” She interrupt “She still hurt. You shouldn’t…”  
“Aren’t we all still hurt?” A sad giggle came out follow by a deep breath “I don’t know anymore what to do with this information”  
“You encourage me to do this. Don’t be week with your decisions. We are there already, someone answer you. They might be from this planet or another, that doesn’t matter anymore, some else is out there with technology. Now what?”  
“I don’t know” She mumble.  
“Yes you do!” She shout walking to her “Don’t be weak!” Clarke looked her a little surprised “You took a decision be a leader and keep it!” Her voice was with authority “You need to keep Lexa to yourself, because if the mention of her name makes you this insecure and weak you are lost Clarke. We don’t need that, do we?”  
“I can’t….”  
“Yes you can. You have to” She let’s out with a breath at the broken look in Clarke eyes “You have to let her go… Not from your heart but from your weakness. We are face to face to something unknown. We need you complete” There look at each other “Now what?”  
….. 

/MIT/

“Are you okay?” Rachel ask when she saw Lexa standing next to a wall, full of art that students create. It was early in the morning and she had her morning routine, running for the campus, that now looked more like a laboratory. It would be different once class start next week.  
“Yeah. What are you doing outside?” She played with the earphones.  
“Joan gave me a break. You are missing all the action”  
“I’m not received there” She looked up at the paint “I mess it up”  
“No you didn’t. This is on their side not us”  
“Yeah but they don’t know that. For what I know they see us as danger” She left out a deep breath “I better get back to my room. I’m planning on finish my project”  
“Are you sure you don’t want to be there? They will try again in a couple of hours” She looks down.  
“I’m fine Rachel” She then look at the sky, the big earth standing the opposite side of the sun “Some mysteries are from some people” 

Bullshit. Lexa close her book after trying to read it and continue her investigation. But curiosity was killing her. She might made something wrong. For others, she know she didn’t, but she also knows she can fix it. So she walk back to the building, having problems with security.

“I said is important!” her eyes staring at those man eyes. Her phone buzz and she look down at it “Even the Dr. is calling me!” She showed her phone, hiding her surprised at it.  
“You don’t have access lady” The man said but he then hold her hand against his right ear. “Alycia Woods?” He ask and she nod “Come in” 

She frowned and her phone keep buzzing.  
“Lex!” Rachel came running to her with her iPad in had “They are asking for you!”  
She walks, almost run, next to Rachel to the room were all the magic was happening. The whole place with men and women in suits and earphones, hearing whatever translation was needed. The place was now in the conference room. A single camera but many writers documentary everything. All eyes on her when she entered the room. Many computers with the radio signal.

“She is here” Joan said, the microphone in front of her.  
“Who is she?” was heard in all the room. Lexa was guide to her for a man.  
“The girl your leader talk to the last time. You asked for the people you talk to, is been only me and her. She is here”  
“What happen?” Lexa ask her in a whisper.  
“I think they don’t trust us. I need you here. She talked to you but doesn’t talk to me. Try” Lexa look down at the microphone and a chair was put for her. “We need to know as much as possible. The signal won’t last for to long. Say something”  
She took a deep breath and lean in closer.

“How I’m speaking to?” She ask and waited.  
“Joan”  
“Joan. May I speak to your leader?” There was silence.  
“Do we lost signal?” Joan look around.  
“Lexa?” Was heard. A younger voice that Lexa found familiar.  
“Hello Clarke” She smirk, eyes focused in the microphone. “Are you the leader?” Again silence.  
“Yes…” She looked at Dr. Joan.  
“Keep going. Ask for future meetings, tell them our intention”  
“Good. Clarke? We are from Earth. I don’t know if they told you this but we can see your planet from here. Like the sun. We only want answers. We work for the government. Those are our only intentions”  
“Answers? Good. We want the same” There were cheers in the room. “We can see it too. How can we trust we aren’t in the same earth? All my life I only knew one single earth. How can I trust you?”  
The room went silent. Lexa keep looking at the microphone while everyone else stared looking for a good answer. So Lexa speak without thinking. 

“We see the same thing Clarke. We have the same doubts. Tell me your story and I would tell you mine. I would help you to trust me if you left us” 

“Trust have a lot of value here”  
“Let’s build it then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Season 4 is coming but I will keep a different time line.  
> Here we go again! 
> 
> don't forget to see the trailer that inspire this story ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm Wendy and this is my first story of my big obsession with Clexa , inspired by this amazing video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RCSPnp90eEs
> 
> If you have any doubts I will answer in the comments and also on my tumblr : D http://shadesofcold.tumblr.com/
> 
>  English is not my first language so feel free to correct me if there was an error ;)


End file.
